the_glory_frontierfandomcom-20200213-history
Daervon
Description Edit Personality Edit Daervon is generally a friendly fellow, for a thief and a cutthroat. He cares for who he's close to, fellow members of the Guild, and others that are especially nice to him. Shiny and valuable things are of immediate importance to Daervon and sometimes he can't help but yoink gold or treasure when he sees it. A bit of a romantic but, he's oblivious to when he's flirting or being flirted with. Appearance Edit Daervon is an average height at around 5' 11" and is usually seen hooded and masked. The mask is part of an old habit of wearing a uniform during heists that he continues while on missions. Unmasked, his usual form is a punk Half-Elf with a mohawk dyed purple and a variety of piercings on his ears and face. The rest of his usual outfit is studded leather armor which is sleeveless (He says its for mobility but its actually to show off his chiseled arms). Notable Companions/Items/Equipment Edit Dragon Slaying Shortsword- Obtained in a dungeon in a trapped room set by Boresh. Kulgrin- Enchanted WarHammer with the ability to be thrown and recalled. Also adapts to wielder. Glove of Missile Snaring- One glove in a pair, this one gives the wearer the ability to catch and potentially throw back projectiles. Both of the gloves worn together grant the wearer to cast Greater Invisibility on themselves. Glove of Thievery- Other glove in the pair, this one gives the wearer +5 on Sleight of Hand checks. Both of the gloves worn together grant the wearer to cast Greater Invisibility on themselves. Fangs of Fenrir- History Edit Canon General Knowledge Edit Having never stayed in one place too long, Daervon has no memories of his birthplace. His parents, while they were still alive, were always moving from city to city. After their deaths... UNDER CONSTRUCTION After setting off some ruckus, Daervon fled to Teol where fresh starts are a common theme. He heard rumors of a Guild of Adventurers that might accept a wayward soul such as himself. Since joining the Adventurers Guild, he's killed beasts and baddies, rescued fellow Guild members, been brainwashed temporarily ("Boreshed" is the term), died and brought back to life, attended a wedding IN Hell, and gone toe to toe with a Rakshasa planning to destroy the world as we know it. RP/Spoilers Edit information dropped in RP threads. Also if there be spoilers, put them here. There should be a way to do blackout text/spoiler text? Significant Character Relationships/Friendships Edit -'Quinlinn Wynd': Travelling partners to Point's Peak, fought side-by-side against the Rakshasa, rescued her from a Doppelganger with Siobhan. Quinn gifted Daervon with a handmade mask after Quentys was defeated as an apology for almost letting him get eaten by the Fog. -'Leeford Firpines': Stabbed him while under Boresh's control, but later wound up holding him bridal style. owes him a drink or many. -'Reese McCupson': Mentor and Trainer for Daervon in the ways of a Fighter. -'Magpie a.k.a. Fenli': Saved her unconscious body from sinking into mud. Bonded over shared trauma of being mind controlled by Boresh. -'Yorcrath Be'elzendeb': Removed the curse of the Boresh Stitches from Daervons head. -'Mouse': Saved Daervon from being eaten by the Fog while fighting the Rakshasa. Fought together in Stab Squad against the horde of undead in the Finale of season 3. -'Shoxx Breaker': Might have started a friendship/rivalry after having a push up contest and winning. -'Brelyna': Daervon gifted her Bracers of Archery to use with her Oathbow. Also part of Stab Squad in the Season 3 Finale. -'''Deadeye: '''Both share a similar background. Snooped around Saltcrest and found the locations of the Cure stashes. Also, during the RP 'Crimebuddies' Deadeye and Daervon share stories of their past heists and missions over drinks. Accomplishments Edit -Along with Riva, Christian, Magpie and Iosin, Fended off the possessed body of Aius in the form of the Horseman in the Mid-Season 3 Finale. -Slayed an Undead Dragon with a DragonSlaying sword (however while under the influence of Boresh) and assisted in the defeat of the Butcher. -Delivered the killing blow on a Doppelganger, saving Quinn from being eaten by it. -Straight up robbed the Doppelgangers of their artwork. -Assisted in the victory at the ritual in Estenpul. -Daervon and Deadeye did some snooping in Saltcrest, using their criminal backgrounds to find information on the Cure stockpiles hidden underneath the city. Trivia Edit -Daervon wearing a mask while on missions and heists references Persona 5. -The "Russian" accent was made up on the spot. -Daervon doesn't have a last name because of backstory details. (Optional Section) Featured RP List Edit Rogue Recon: RP thread between Daervon and Magpie about shared mind-controlling trauma at the hands of the villian, Boresh. Crimebuddies: RP between Deadeye and Daervon about their similar pasts, heists, and missions that they are fond of. Tonight We Are Victorious: RP of Stab Squad from the Season 3 Finale. Members of the Stab Squad drink and celebrate their victory over Quentys and have some drunk conversations about staying in the Guild, how they met, and praising each other for their victory. Times, They Are A-Changeling: RP between Daervon, Mouse, Brelyna, Rouge, and Vix where Daervon calls them all together after a day of CandleNights celebration to share silly stories, and Daervon finally decides to reveal to them that he is a Changeling, along with other backstory stuff.